New Marriages
by TheArtist667
Summary: Jace Lightwood often catches me by surprise. Like when he punched my father in the face, thinking he was Jonathan. Or when he slammed the door in a six year old's face on accident. Or when he sat on the floor, a diamond ring on the palm in his hands, covered in peas. Let me explain. This is going to have to start from the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Jace Lightwood often catches me by surprise. Like when he punched my father in the face, thinking he was Jonathan. Or when he slammed the door in a six year old's face on accident.

Or when he sat on the floor, a diamond ring on the palm in his hands, covered in peas.

Let me explain. This is going to have to start from the beginning.

So there we were, surrounded by all my friends and my twenty eight year old brother at my twenty-first birthday party (1). Jace was repeatedly apologizing to my father while I giggled by his side.

"I'll get you an ice pack! Anything you need sir!" Jace said, rushing to the freezer. "I really did think you were Jonathan though. You see, Jonathan and I have this thing where we catch each other by surprise –"

"Jace?" I interrupted.

He looked at me quickly. "Yes?"

"You seriously need to shut up," I said. "He's clearly not even mad."

I looked at my father who had a twinkle in his dark brown eyes (2) and was trying to keep a straight face.

Jace looked embarrassed. "Oh sorry."

"Can you go get my keys?" I asked. "They're hanging up."

"Yes!" he exclaimed, rushing out of the room. As he opened my bedroom door open, my niece flew backwards. She luckily hit the bed.

"Jace!" I sighed. "You might need to ice packs."

"Jace!" My mother yelled. "Can you come help me a moment dear?"

He looked nervously at the crying girl on the floor before rushing off. "Coming dear! Uh, I mean Mrs. Morgenstern. You see you just look so youthful…" I stopped listening to his blabbering and looked at my father.

"I still can't believe you approved of me dating him. I mean, I love him and all, he's just a handful," I sighed.  
My father smiled, running a hand through his white hair. "He's just nervous, Clary. Besides, that boy has a good head on his shoulders."

"While you have a bruised head on your shoulders," I retorted. "What's he nervous for anyways?"

"Oh nothing you need to know about dear. Why don't you go see if he's knocked anymore children out?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"Alright," I agreed.

Just at that moment, Jace rushed back into the kitchen, going to the freezer.

"One, two…" he muttered, grabbing ice packs and a bag of peas.

"Who'd you hit now?" I asked, closing my eyes in annoyance.

"Your mother just wanted peas, Clary," Jace replied. "I'm not that clumsy."

At that, he handed my father one ice pack and then rushed into my bedroom and gave the crying Lydia one. My brother's wife Serena glared at him.

"She said you didn't apologize!" Serena snapped.

"I'm very sorry Lydia," Jace said, kneeling down next to the little girl. "I should've been more careful, huh? Don't worry though; you're not the only one with a bruised cheek. I gave one to your granddad too."

Serena laughed. "What'd you do to Val? Hit him with a door too?"

Jace waved a hand nonchalantly. "Nah. I punched him square in the face. On accident of course."

I snorted in the doorframe.

"Very elegant Miss Morgenstern," Jace retorted, looking back at me. "Especially for one who is becoming a lady today."

I wrinkled my nose with a smile. "You love it," I replied. "You have been dating me for six years now."

"Touché," Jace smirked. "I do love _it._"

"Get out Lightwood," Jonathan teased. "We don't feel like using our high school courses to figure out that damn word you call _Touché."_

"Daddy!" Lydia exclaimed. Lydia was an absolutely adorable little girl. She had curling brown hair like her mother and brown eyes like Jonathan. Her skin was stark pale like a vampire, another trait from Jon, and was unnaturally short, something my mother says comes from her.

Serena was tall and elegant, a perfect posture. She had wavy hair that was a couple shades darker than Lydia's, and tan skin.

"Sorry," Jonathan said, leaning down to touch noses with Lydia. "I meant mess."

"Jonathan," I sighed, "get out of my room."

"No boyfriends in the room without big bro. We don't need a little Lightwood running around before you're married," he laughed. Jace stared daggers at him and I raised my eyebrows.

"Cake!" I heard my mother yell.

"I never even gave her the peas," Jace muttered, "That woman moves fast."

I laughed before taking his hand, starting down the hall.

The front door creaked open as I passed by and the tall, beautiful Isabelle Lightwood stepped through.

"Isabelle!" I squealed, jumping into her arms. "You said you wouldn't make it today!"

"Yes, well, Jace kept bugging me about how it was so important that I showed up to such a huge milestone in your life and blah blah blah," she sighed.

"What?" I asked, looking at Jace. "I'm only turning twenty-one and it wasn't like I didn't already drink occasionally."

Jace was now sighing dramatically, glaring at Isabelle.

"Oh!" Isabelle said loudly, realization flickering through her eyes. "You haven't-? Never mind."

I looked at both of them, confused. "He hasn't what yet?" I asked, fingering my promise ring Jace gave me three years ago. "You're not planning on…" I let the question finish itself.

"No!" Jace exclaimed. "No not at all, Clary. It's good news, hopefully."

"Hopefully?" I squeaked.

Before Jace could answer the question, I heard Jonathan yell. "Clarissa! I said no little Lightwoods! Now you to get out of that bedroom!"

The entire kitchen busted out laughing. I could just see my brother sitting there with a satisfactory smirk on his face.

"C'mon," I said, grabbing somebody's hand.

"Clary," Isabelle said in a manly voice, "I am not your man, and therefore will not accept your hand in mine." I jumped startled and Jace snickered.

"Clarissa!" Jonathan yelled.

I rolled my eyes and Jace laughed, taking my hand on my left. "I love your family."

"They haven't quite grown on me yet," I muttered. Jace kissed me on the temple and continued walking.

As I entered, my jaw dropped in shock. The cake was five layers tall and pure black with green scrawl written across the top of it. There were no balloons (finally) and a black light was cast over everyone's faces. My mother sat there with a wide grin on her face.

"Happy birthday, Clary!" my mom squeals. I step forward and squeal shock as something slimy hits me on the head. I look down to see I'm drenched in _peas._

I whirled around to see Jace rocking back and forth on his heels, holding the bag of peas.

"This was your idea wasn't it?" I asked venomously.

He holds up his hands. "It was for a good cause, trust me!" he defended.

"What good can come out of this?" I hissed, frowning at my dirty jeans.

He knelt down. "Clary, you are still the most beautiful girl, even drenched in peas. Will you forgive me and then marry me?"

I looked I him in shock. Was this really how he asked a girl to marry him? By ruining her new outfit with peas? "This is so romantic," I muttered. "I'm practically constipated with the cheesiness."

"Just answer the question!" Isabelle squealed.

I scowled at him. "Fine, yes, whatever."

Jace shrugged. "Good enough." He stood up and then walked towards the backdoor. He pulled a rope before he exited and mash potatoes rained down on his head. "She said yes!" he screamed. My mother had an incredulous look on her face.

He came back in. "Together, we make a meal." I smacked my face with my hand.

He slid the ring covered in peas on my finger and kissed my cheek.

"Ugh," he muttered. "You stink. Go take a shower."

I rolled my eyes, giving him a huge hug.

He pouted. "Now I'm just a meal by itself."

I giggled, patting his cheek before my brother cleared his throat. "You might want to give her the ring."

Jace smiled then slid the disgusting ring on to my finger. I wrinkled my nose in protest, but Jonathan hit me on the back. "Hurry up!" he yelled as I ran out of the room. "I want some cake."

I scoffed. "Men."

**Yeah, so I really like this one! It took me three weeks to write.**

**As for my other stories, I lost interest in them for quite a while, but now I'm going to begin writing again. I've been doing one shots for a while now to make up for not posting anything. This is going to be a cute little fluffy story that I hopefully will continue to update. **

**Sadly, in replace of gaining one story, I will also be getting rid of a story, **_**The Battle of the Angels.**_** No one's really showed interest in it so it's leaving. Sorry. **

**-Bethanie**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, err, I read the reviews for last chapter, and they went something like this:**

_**This is sooooo cute! (And aa really weird way to proppose actually) Update soon! **_Yes, that was the purpose of the proposal.

_**Nice.. Will you update**__?! _I love your dots. It just makes it more awkward.

_**Um. **_Lovely. Thanks for your support**. **

_**I am not sure what just happened, but if that's how a guy proposes to me...I don't know what I'd do**__. _I personally would say yes, because why wouldn't you? You know, after slapping the guy in the face.

**No, but seriously guys, I am completely and totally thankful that you all took like thirty seconds to write a review. I really do appreciate it, I'm just in the sarcastic mood, and no one can spoil that. **

**On with the story!**

Clary's PoV:

"Clary!" Isabelle shrieked. "You're going to get fat! Stop that!"

I smirked at her, putting yet another scoopful of ice cream in my mouth.

"Let the girl eat, Isabelle," Jace waved his hand. "I'll still marry her."

Simon next to me snorted. He's has been my best friend since I was five in kindergarten. "Look at the horror on your face, Isabelle. It doesn't match the sparkles."

I giggled as Isabelle stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "She won't fit in her wedding dress!"

Jace shook his head. "I thought we were going as mashed potatoes and peas, Clary."

Jonathan, who'd been sitting on the couch across the room, busted out laughing. "I still can't believe you took that advice from our dad."

I stuck another scoop of strawberry ice cream in my mouth. "I don't know about buying an expensive, formal dress. I kind of want to have a different wedding."

Jace looked at me, interest suddenly sparking in his eyes. "Do we need to not invite children? I mean if they saw that, they'd be scarred for life."

"Don't invite me either, if that's happening," Jonathan muttered. "I do not want to see you naked."

I smacked Jace upside the head. "Not like that! Do remember what our first date was?"

"Paintballing?" Jace replied.

"Precisely," I grinned. "A paintball wedding."

**Three months later-**

It was decided, much to Isabelle's displeasure, that in fact, no one would wear any formal clothing, and it would _not _be a traditional wedding.

So I walked up in some old blue jeans and a neon green t-shirt with Isabelle walking beside me, a paintball gun in her hand.

The preacher was my mother and father's best friend, Luke Garroway. He was at the front, dressed in a blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

He said the usual, but instead of having a Bible, he held a paintball gun and Alec's boyfriend, Magnus, held the Bible in front of him.

"You may now shoot the bride!" Luke yelled, raising his gun.

"Are you ready, Clary?" Jace asked, lifting his gun.

I grinned. "Always."

The blast was forceful, but I shot immediately after, effectively hitting him in the stomach.

"Isabelle?" I asked, quietly, looking at the girl who was actually dressed in a pink flowing dress.

"Of course," Jace replied in my ear.

We whirled around at the same time and shot, ruining her dress with gold and green paint. She shrieked, lifting her gun. I lowered my helmet, as she aimed for my head, and shot another blast.

Luke shot Magnus square in his knee, making him lose his balance.

I giggled at the scene as Jace lunged at me, protecting me with his body. My brother ran up to Jace shooting him in the back. Jace cried out. "Clary! I can't make it!"

"No!" I yelled, crawling out from his heavy body. "You!" I pointed a shaking finger at Jonathan. "You did this!" I raised my gun, shooting him in the stomach.

"You," Jonathan heaved, "betrayed me."

"I shall put a dictionary next to your death bed," I replied. "Because you are the traitor."

My brother got down on his knees, before falling to a lump on the floor.

"You killed my son!" My father yelled, running to Jonathan's side. "You are no longer a Morgenstern."

"This was decided about five minutes ago when she married me," Jace muttered into the ground.

"Shush," My mother says. "You're supposed to be dead."

"You're on my side right?" I asked, gripping the hand that wasn't holding her gun.

My mother looked guiltily at the ground. "I must stay with family, Clarissa, and family does not kill their own brother."

She hefted up her gun, pointing it at my heart. I closed my eyes, but heard a shot go off and my mother cry off. Simon stood there with a grin on his face.

"C'mon," he said, aiming the gun at my father. "You need to get out of here, Clary. The battlefield is no place for the broken hearted."

I looked at Jace. "I cannot leave him."

"You have to," Alec whispered. "We must kill the man who killed Magnus first, though, I am afraid." I turned around, raising my gun, but Isabelle stood in my way.

"This is for the dress, bitch," she hissed, shooting the gun. My father jumped in the way.

"Dad!" I screamed as he clutched his arm. "No, I can't lose you."

"It's only an arm injury," he groaned, standing back up, shooting Isabelle in the heart. She groaned, collapsing to the ground, her dress surrounding her.

"No!" Alec yelled. "You killed my sister!" He shot my father in the leg before hitting him in the chest.

Luke intervened as Alec hissed, "_You_," Luke grinned, raising his gun, before Alec got his heart.

"You killed him!" Simon yelled, about to shoot Alec, but Simon got hit from behind. Mr. and Mrs. Herondale, Jace's grandparents. (**A/N: Sorry Jace is a Lightwood**).

"No!" I screamed, and I shot both of them quickly before facing Alec. "You almost killed my best friend," I cried. "I'm so sorry Alec, but vengeance is required." I shot, before falling to the ground, whimpering.

A hand fell on my shoulder, long golden fingers, and I turned around, shocked. "Jace?" I whispered. "How?"

"He shot me in the wrong area," Jace replied quietly, turning around, pointing at his butt. "See?"

He had pink paint on his butt.

I threw my arms around him. "It was so hard, Jace," I cried. "I thought you were gone."

"Come on," he said softly. "The battlefield is no place for the newly wed." I giggled, taking his hand as he guided me out to the taxi driver who was taking us to our honeymoon.

The driver looked at us, shocked. "_That_ was your wedding?"

I nodded happily. "Think it was enough? "

He nodded, an eyebrow cocked. "Most definitely."

**Thanks again to all you awesome readers who love to review with comments that make my day brightened. Quite literally actually. I was in Science, and the third comment made me laugh my butt off, so I thank you for making my teacher ask if I should be sent to an asylum.**

** I appreciate the precious thirty seconds it took you all to review.**

** I hope you'll waste another thirty on this chapter and more readers can be sucked into the oblivion on the planet Fangirlian. **

** Just because I love you and all. **

** So seriously, I don't care if it's an um, because that just made my day. **

** Thank you. **

** Be sure to review and make me be sent to a counseling session! **

** Love, **

** Bethanie**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Cassandra Clare. I simply own the plot of this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

** VERYYYYYYY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

** IIIIIMPORTANT!**

**Okay, so this is totally not an update, but asking for a favor.**

** I've been working on an original story called **_**The Searching**_** and I want some people to edit it for me. **

** Here are the requirements: **

**1: You must have at least an education up to the 8****th**** grade. **

**2: You must have an email.**

**3: You must have a Google Drive.**

**4: You must PM me if you want to edit and in the PM will consist of your name (it doesn't have to be your actual name), your level of education, your age, your email, and a glimpse of your own writing – FanFiction or original. **

**5: The deadline for this is Wednesday, July 30, 2014**

** Yeah, that's the requirements, and here's I'm going to have the little thing go. **

** 1: This group can have an unlimited amount of people**

** 2: This will all be on Google Drive**

** 3: We will be able to see each other's edits, and I can revert back to the original, and see what each person has done. **

** 4: I'm going to put it on there on Saturdays and Sundays that way not so many people will have work etc. **

** 5: It will probably not be every Saturday/ Sunday due to my own schooling. **

** Here's a segment of what you will be editing. **

_Bang, bang, bang! _

Sister Olivia opened the door, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why must you do all that racket? There are sleeping children in this house!"

The woman at the door rolled her eyes. "CIA agent, Arabella Forge. You are harboring a client of ours and we would like to speak to her."

I felt bile rise up my throat. I hadn't realized this case went all the way up to the CIA.

Sister Cecilia looked at the woman with utter calmness, like the eye of a storm. Of course, there wasn't a storm in her, but a hurricane rising up in me.

"I don't exactly know who you are talking about Ms. Forge," Sister replied, "and therefore I cannot let you speak to her."

The woman at the door grunted with impatience. "She's fourteen, brownish blonde hair with blue eyes. Lillian Harris."

Sister Cecilia looked surprised before looking backwards, as if she were making sure no one else was looking. I was grateful for the coverage of the wall I was hiding behind.

"Miss Harris is not emotionally fixed for this, and you should know this Ms. Forge. No one who has watched their mother die is okay," Sister said quietly and I felt anger boiling up inside of me.

Lance grabbed my arm, restraining me from smacking Sister in the face.

"Patience, Lillie," Lance murmured, his voice so quiet that I was surprised when I saw the agent's eyes narrow.

She rudely shoved Sister to the side, her boots that should've been loud making no sound as they crossed the wooden floor briskly.

**All right, so just let me know if you want to and I will be grateful. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome to Colorado!" read the sign and I looked at Jace, bouncing up and down with a smile on my face while he frowned at his phone.

"Humph. We don't get to Colorado for another 1/16 of a mile," he grumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon. I want to go skiing!"

The taxi pulled over, and Jace sighed at the number on that little money counter thingy. Two thousand and twenty four cents.

"Thank God your parents own a boarding school and have stocks for Google," I said, as he slid his credit card on the counter.

Jace grinned. "You little gold-digger."

I shrugged, winking at him as he placed the plastic card back into his wallet. "Money is _hot_."

Jace flipped his hair, revealing his other eye. "Yes I am."

He pulled the luggage out of the back – four purple bags.

We lugged them into the hotel, both of us carrying two at once.

We traveled up two flights of stairs before coming to a stop in front of a set of elevators. A family of Spanish people came out. They all had pale skin and brown hair, the youngest daughter's curled.

"No estamos llegando a dormir esta noche. Están recién casados," murmured the mother to her husband.

Jace looked appalled, his jaw slack. "No todas las personas casadas hacen eso!"

The husband looked slightly amused while the woman blushed.

"My sorry," the woman said in her heavily accented voice.

She took her curly haired daughter's hand and they all began to walk out, the oldest children looking extremely amused.

"So," I said, slumping back onto the bed. "What did the woman say?"

"She said, "_We're not getting any sleep tonight. They're newly wedded._"

I snorted and then coughed. "And you said something in return…?"

"I said, "_Not all married people do that!"" _At my expression, which was sour, he quickly backtracked. "Unless you _want_ to. I certainly wouldn't mind."

I rolled my eyes as he began kissing my neck. As he began going further down, my hands shoved at his chest, effectively pushing him backwards.

"I don't want sex, Jace. I want to going skiing!"

He pouted, his bottom lip touching his chin disturbingly.

"That's not turning me on very much," I told him and he quickly pulled his lip back, placing a smirk there instead.

He collapsed backwards at his failed attempt, making a loud thump on the floor.

There was a knock at the door, and I prayed that it wasn't the Spanish woman, saying we were making too much _"noise_."

Jace hopped up and when he opened it, a little girl flew backwards.

"Why the hell does this door swing outwards?" he cried before rushing towards the little girl on the floor, her chocolate bars scattered everywhere.

She glared at Jace. "Great. Mom is going to kill me because I got chocolate chip all over my dress! I hate being a girl scout."

She picked herself up off the floor and I realized she wasn't as little as I thought she was. She was around the age of thirteen actually.

No wonder she thought her life sucked.

The girl kicked Jace in the stomach. "I'm not a little girl. I don't need your help."

She turned away, stomping down the hall, with her hair swishing violently.

I raised my eyes at the man lying on the ground. He looked up, his face practically purple.

"You're opening the door from now on," he groaned.

"C'mon you wimp. I want to ski," I said stubbornly.

Jace took an overly dramatic breath before exhaling loudly. He sat up slowly, onto his knees before standing up completely and staggering towards the outward swinging door.

I smirked at him as he passed me, grumbling about stupid chocolate bars.

Of course, we hadn't yet done the deed, so Jace went into the bathroom, locking it shut behind him.

I slipped on my cold weather gear quickly and excitedly. As I was putting on my hat, Jace came out.

"Clary," he said quietly.

I turned around so I could face him. "Yeah?"

"My pants don't fit," he muttered. "These are Alec's."

I looked down to see the pants jammed on and extremely tight on his legs, almost looking like he was wearing skinny jeans.

"Damn that boy is lanky," I commented. Jace laughed lightly.

"Only you would say that."

I flipped my hair over my shoulder, rolling my eyes. "You love it."

Jace grinned cheekily. "Of course I do."

I dug through his luggage – because I eventually took pity on him almost tearing the pants by bending down – searching for a pair of his own jeans. Oddly enough, this was _all _Alec's.

"Oh my God," I muttered. "Alec and Magnus planned a vacation, and you two…"

_Alec_

"Magnus?" my cheeks were on fire as I tried to hold the pants up that insisted on falling off me. "Do you have a belt?"

He whirled around, pausing from sticking eyeliner on. "Oh my God. Those are _Jace's_."

_Clary_

"…switched suitcases."

Jace groaned, falling back onto the bed, and a loud ripping sound came from the bed.

My eyes widened and Jace's mouth dropped.

"Time to go shopping, I suppose?"

We walked through _Jcpenny _with a newfound potential. Jace had put his pants back on, which were also the ones from the wedding so they had pink stain right in the middle of his butt.

Needless to say, we got some looks.

"I can't believe we're shopping _here_ of all places we could've gone in this damn mall," he grumbled once again.  
"Yes, well, you would look very sexy in Victoria Secret's lingerie. I have no idea why we didn't go there," I mocked, holding clothes in my right hand.

Jace bumped me with his shoulder, laughing quietly. "You're ridiculous, Mrs. Lightwood."

I blushed at the name, reminding myself that I was married to this hunk of a man.

He bent down to kiss my cheek and my eyes flutter closed before I bumped into a clothes rack to the ground and Jace burst out laughing.

Plaid shirts fell to the ground with a clatter, bringing all of the attention to us. My cheeks lit fire once again.

An old lady looked at us with a disapproving glare and I swear my cheeks were so hot, I bet I was blue. "Children, it's not good to play in a store. You're mother and father should've told you this. Where are your parents anyways, you scoundrels?"

I almost let my jaw drop before reminding myself that it was rude. "Ms., we're twenty-two and twenty-three," Jace said, and I saw him fighting to keep a smirk down.

"Then you really should know!" she exclaimed. She shook her head once more. "Your girlfriend doesn't look older than five."

This time I let my jaw drop. "Do you own a pair of glasses?" I snapped, offended.

"Why yes, I do!" she replied with a cheerful voice. "They have ladybugs!" She slipped them on, squinting. As I observed the glasses further, I noticed that they were butterflies, not ladybugs.

"Oh, my mistake dear," she said happily. "You look twelve."

Jace masked his laugh with a cough which – might I add – went on for about thirty seconds.

"Oh dear! Do you need an inhaler?" she asked, her eyes widening. "I have one in my purse, somewhere…"

"No, he needs a slap from his wife," I muttered, "which he'll be getting very soon."

Jace shut up quickly.

"Ah how sweet," the woman said endearingly. "You let the little girl believe she's your wife! You are a fantastic babysitter!"

"Oh my God," I groaned. "Look, we really need to go…"

"Oh of course! It must almost be your naptime! It's two p.m." she replied hastily. "Now, you, sir, give me a ring. I'm into men in their sixties. I'm only seventy-two."

Jace gawked as she retreated. "She thought I was _sixty_? Is it the paint splatter?"

I shook my head. "Let's go old man."

_**Please read this author's note at the slanted part. **_

** OMG! IT'S BEEN FOREVER! Okay, three months, but I still feel bad. **

** All right, let me say this. This story isn't going to be get updated to often, but it won't be every four months, I promise. **

**I don't know if you guys have noticed or not, but this is basically a bunch of milestones in a married life. It's supposed to be humorous and romantic at the same time.**

** All right, well, I'll update in a couple weeks or so. It depends if I feel inspired or not. **

** Toodles! **

_**Please begin reading now. **_

___**I've been working on an original story called **__**The Searching**__** and I want some people to edit it for me.**_

_**Here are the requirements:**_

_**1: You must have at least an education up to the 8th grade.**_

_**2: You must have an email.**_

_**3: You must have a Google Drive.**_

_**4: You must PM me if you want to edit and in the PM will consist of your name (it doesn't have to be your actual name), your level of education, your age, your email, and a glimpse of your own writing – FanFiction or original.**_

_**5: The deadline for this is Tuesday, August 5**__**th**___

_**Yeah, that's the requirements, and here's I'm going to have the little thing go.**_

_**1: This group can have an unlimited amount of people**_

_**2: This will all be on Google Drive**_

_**3: We will be able to see each other's edits, and I can revert back to the original, and see what each person has done.**_

_**4: I'm going to put it on there on Saturdays and Sundays that way not so many people will have work etc.**_

_**5: It will probably not be every Saturday/ Sunday due to my own schooling.**_

_**Here's a segment of what you will be editing.**_

_Bang, bang, bang!_

_Sister Olivia opened the door, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why must you do all that racket? There are sleeping children in this house!"_

_The woman at the door rolled her eyes. "CIA agent, Arabella Forge. You are harboring a client of ours and we would like to speak to her."_

_I felt bile rise up my throat. I hadn't realized this case went all the way up to the CIA._

_Sister Cecilia looked at the woman with utter calmness, like the eye of a storm. Of course, there wasn't a storm in her, but a hurricane rising up in me._

_"I don't exactly know who you are talking about Ms. Forge," Sister replied, "and therefore I cannot let you speak to her."_

_The woman at the door grunted with impatience. "She's fourteen, brownish blonde hair with blue eyes. Lillian Harris."_

_Sister Cecilia looked surprised before looking backwards, as if she were making sure no one else was looking. I was grateful for the coverage of the wall I was hiding behind._

_"Miss Harris is not emotionally fixed for this, and you should know this Ms. Forge. No one who has watched their mother die is okay," Sister said quietly and I felt anger boiling up inside of me._

_Lance grabbed my arm, restraining me from smacking Sister in the face._

_"Patience, Lillie," Lance murmured, his voice so quiet that I was surprised when I saw the agent's eyes narrow._

_She rudely shoved Sister to the side, her boots that should've been loud making no sound as they crossed the wooden floor briskly._

_**All right, so just let me know if you want to and I will be grateful.**_

_**I've gotten three offers already, but it is unlimited. **_


	5. Chapter 5

** Um, can I just say how AMAZING you all are? **

** Like seriously. This story has more reviews than my other story **_**The Founding**_** that has eight chapters, and this one only has 3? **

** AMAZING! **

** So this chapter is just a little thank you to you all. **

"I can't believe we missed our opportunity to go skiing!" I groaned.

Jace wrapped his arms around me. "There's always tomorrow. And the next two weeks."

I smiled at him warmly. "I remember the day we met."

He wrinkled his nose. "How could I forget?"

_ My feet hurried across the college campus, trying to make it to the B building before the class began. _

_ As I turned down another pathway – near the bathrooms – I heard the groans and my eyes widened. "Holy shit," I muttered, listening, as they got louder. _

_ "Ugh, I feel awful," said a voice and all the wrong thoughts flew away from my mind. "I _so _should not have eaten Taco Bell." _

_ My flats hit the ground before I was aware what they were doing. I was moving briskly towards the men's bathrooms, opening the door wide as I stepped in. _

_ "Hello?" I called. _

_ "Dude, have you even hit puberty yet?" called the voice. "Seriously, you sound like a girl." A head popped out and a boy with golden hair leaned out of the stall, sweat making the dark gold stick to his forehead. "Oh, because you _are _a girl. What the heck are you doing in here?" _

_ I wrinkled my nose at him, kneeling down so I was eyelevel with him. "You sounded awful. Well, sexual at first, and then awful. I'm training for being a nurse anyways." _

_ He shook his head, and I watched as the curls unstuck from each other. "I'm fine. I just ate fast food." _

_ "You get this because of grease?" I asked, motioning towards the toilet and he laughed. _

_ "No," he said slowly, "I'm not supposed to eat gluten." _

_ I rolled my eyes. Boys are idiots. "And why did you?" _

_ He flushed slightly. "I wanted a taco and I can't get one-." _

_ All of a sudden he lurched forward and I jumped backwards as he began to retch again. Great. All over my new flats. _

_ Men. _

_ "Without going across town," he finished, wiping his mouth. ' I shook my head, curls bouncing everywhere. "Wash your mouth. Your breath is awful." _

_ He saluted and stood up, walking briskly to other side of the room, turning on the tap and cold water burst out. _

_ He stuck his head under the sink in a slobby way, water spraying everywhere. _

_ He came back up and grinned, turning off the water and I looked at the mess surrounding the porcelain. _

_ "You're disgusting, you'll never get a wife," I grumbled, looking down at my ruined shoes. _

_ He smiled mischievously. "I'm not looking for one." _

_ I threw my hands up in the air, storming out of the room. _

_ As I walked into the classroom, the teacher raised her eyebrows at my barefoot appearance. I shook my head, plopping down in a desk, examining my fingers. _

_ The door creaked open once more and the teacher rolled her eyes. "Jace Lightwood. Why the hell are you late?" _

_ "I was sick. Miss Redhead helped me," he grinned at me, throwing his books down behind my desk. I'd never seen him before, but I'd never taken survey of the room much either. _

_ "Hey pretty girl," he whispered in my ear quietly once the teacher turned back around. My cheeks flushed as I faced him. _

_ He had two hundred dollars in his hands. "For the shoes. It's the least I can do." _

_ My mouth dropped and my fingers trembled as I reached for the money, tucking it safely into my backpack._

_ "You're ridiculous," I grumbled. "Those shoes at most were thirty dollars." _

_ He smiled cheekily, a player's known smirk. I felt my stomach flit with nervousness. I already liked him slightly. "Well, it's for helping me too." _

_ I smiled at him. _

"Oh my God, thinking back on it, you were _so_ cheap," I muttered. "I mean, you were at least a millionaire by yourself."

Jace laughed and I felt his chest vibrate against mine with warmth flooding through me. "Yes, well, you looked amazed or I would've given you more, pretty girl."

I looked him into his eyes, biting my lip as I gazed into the golden eyes that looked like they were fresh out of a pan in the California Gold Rush. His eyes darkened considerably, going from light to a smelted before he murmured, "So you want to not let the neighbors sleep tonight?"

I giggled, recalling the situation of the Spaniards. "¿Por qué sí, sí lo haría."

"Damn that was sexy," he muttered.

I squealed with delight, jumping excitedly until Jace came out of the bathroom with his ski gear on.

"Chill babe," he said, putting his hands on my shoulders in order to stop my jumping frame. "I swear I married a twelve year old."

"Yes, well, I married a sixty year old," I retorted, my knees shaking from being held down from jumping.

"Don't you dare, Clarissa," he rumbled.

I wrinkled my nose. "With that name, I sound sixty."

A loud knocking came at the door and Jace gave me the look of _I'm-not-opening-it-this-time-woman. _I rolled my eyes, gently opening the outward swinging door.

The Spaniard woman stood at the door, looking between Jace and me with a look of discomfort. "You two got a bit _loud_ last night."

"Clary," Jace accused, and I shoved my elbow into his side roughly and he let out a squeak.

"I just came to ask if you could, er, quiet it down next time?" she asked shyly.

I nodded, my cheeks flaming and the woman looked happy to be out of the situation, slamming the door behind her.

"Oh my freaking God," I breathed. "You can't get any more embarrassing than that."

"You say that, but you didn't walk around with a pink stain on your butt in the middle of JC Pennies," he muttered. "I am so glad I had you with me, so I wouldn't look unsure of my sexuality. This is why you have a wife, ladies and gentlemen."

I slammed myself down on the bed, suddenly feeling all of the energy wash out of me almost too quickly. Jace's joke was meant to cheer me up, but it didn't do too much to lessen the sheer embarrassment.

I felt corded arms wrap around my waist, pulling into a built, familiar chest. Jace was somehow squishy even without any body fat. "Hey, you okay? It's not that big of a deal."

I shook my head. "I don't know. This has not been going the way I wanted it to."

I felt his thumb lift up my chin, forcing me to look in his light eyes. "Well, how about we go do the reason you actually came here? How about skiing?"

I smiled, running my thumbs over his sharp, but smooth cheekbones. "You always know how to cheer me up."

He kissed my head. "Of course I do. I love you."

"I love you too."

**AWWWWWWWWWW! **

**HOW ADORABLE! **

** This made my little heart sing! **

** So not much humor in this chapter, but next chapter will be skiing! Oooooh! **

** Anyways, I'll put this again, since I've still not met my criteria of at least three. **

_**I've been working on an original story called The Searching and I want some people to edit it for me.**_

_**Here are the requirements:**_

_**1: You must have at least an education up to the 8th grade.**_

_**2: You must have an email.**_

_**3: You must have a Google Drive.**_

_**4: You must PM me if you want to edit and in the PM will consist of your name (it doesn't have to be your actual name), your level of education, your age, your email, and a glimpse of your own writing – FanFiction or original.**_

_**5: The deadline for this is Tuesday, August 5th**_

_**Yeah, that's the requirements, and here's I'm going to have the little thing go.**_

_**1: This group can have an unlimited amount of people**_

_**2: This will all be on Google Drive**_

_**3: We will be able to see each other's edits, and I can revert back to the original, and see what each person has done.**_

_**4: I'm going to put it on there on Saturdays and Sundays that way not so many people will have work etc.**_

_**5: It will probably not be every Saturday/ Sunday due to my own schooling.**_

_**Here's a segment of what you will be editing.**_

_Bang, bang, bang!_

_Sister Olivia opened the door, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why must you do all that racket? There are sleeping children in this house!"_

_The woman at the door rolled her eyes. "CIA agent, Arabella Forge. You are harboring a client of ours and we would like to speak to her."_

_I felt bile rise up my throat. I hadn't realized this case went all the way up to the CIA._

_Sister Cecilia looked at the woman with utter calmness, like the eye of a storm. Of course, there wasn't a storm in her, but a hurricane rising up in me._

_"I don't exactly know who you are talking about Ms. Forge," Sister replied, "and therefore I cannot let you speak to her."_

_The woman at the door grunted with impatience. "She's fourteen, brownish blonde hair with blue eyes. Lillian Harris."_

_Sister Cecilia looked surprised before looking backwards, as if she were making sure no one else was looking. I was grateful for the coverage of the wall I was hiding behind._

_"Miss Harris is not emotionally fixed for this, and you should know this Ms. Forge. No one who has watched their mother die is okay," Sister said quietly and I felt anger boiling up inside of me._

_Lance grabbed my arm, restraining me from smacking Sister in the face._

_"Patience, Lillie," Lance murmured, his voice so quiet that I was surprised when I saw the agent's eyes narrow._

_She rudely shoved Sister to the side, her boots that should've been loud making no sound as they crossed the wooden floor briskly._

_**All right, so just let me know if you want to and I will be grateful.**_

_**I've gotten two offers already, but it is unlimited.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thirteen months later…_

"Jace!" I hollered across the house. "I do the laundry! The least you could do is pick your underwear off the floor!"

His footsteps came padding in. "I make all the money. The least you could do is clean the damn house," he shot back.

I crossed my arms over my chest angrily. He was a damn CEO of a company, hard work indeed, but I would _not_ have Jace swearing at me. "Watch your language."

Jace rolled his eyes in a aggravation. He tossed his hands up in the air defiantly, and I felt a cold annoyance sweep through me. "I swear, goddammit, you're just like a _child._ Can little Clary not stand a couple of cuss words?"

I felt my chest tighten with offense, and forced my tears down. "Whatever Jace."

"Whatever? This is not over!"

I looked back, his clenched fists and rigid form. I wanted to think not of what that probably meant, but I knew it anyways.

He wanted to hit me. He wouldn't, he wouldn't ever lay a hand on my head which was why his body form was so tense, but he wanted to. It was his natural reflex, to hurt anyone that picked a fight with him, and he wouldn't hold back from anyone. He would hold back for me though, I knew he would.

"I think it is. You need to cool down. I was just asking you to pick up some underwear. Now, I have a doctor's appointment to go to. I'll be back," my tone was calming enough, as his shoulders loosened and he bit his lip remorsefully.

Our conversation did have me thinking, though. Jace was so filthy rich that I didn't have to get a job for us to live in a mansion built for twenty with eighty-four kids.

But, it was _awful_ being a housewife. I had no one to talk to, and it was a little hard to make friends. There's only two people, and one tends to be a neat freak (except for apparently underwear) so I don't have to clean really.

So I sat around all day, no goals, nothing to do.

Maybe it was time for me to take up a hobby and see what I could do with that.

This all ran through my head as I waited for the doctor to call me in.

I was pregnant. One month in, Jace wouldn't have noticed.

I would've told him, but he's been so on edge lately I didn't want to stress him out more.

I promised myself I would this week though. It wasn't right of me to not tell my husband and the baby's father.

Money wouldn't be the problem for him. It was the fact that he'd been through so much as a small child. He had an abusive father until he was finally old enough to understand that he could actually report that which was ten years old. It made me think, though, that he'd hate to be a father because of the doubt within himself.

But he would find out. I would make sure of it, and he would be okay by the time the baby was born. I believed in him.

"Mrs. Herondale?" the nurse called, and I smiled.

I would tell him today. The sooner he found out, the sooner he could adjust.

The nurse and I walked through the halls until we reached the doctor's office.

Dr. Jones did some weird thing with cream, and soon we were looking at the fetus.

"It's looking healthy," the doctor grinned. "I mean, it doesn't _look_ healthy, it's kind of a large blob, but it is healthy. I promise."

I laughed. The doctor was a man, an old man, who had smile lines around his eyes, and a happiness that radiated through him. He must've loved everything about his life.

A wedding ring gleamed proudly on his left hand, and at my gaze he smiled.

"Susan and I have been married since our twenties," Dr. Jones grinned. "It was patchy, especially with the first kid, but now we're a nice, silky piece of velvet."

Jace and I would be like that, I promised myelf.

The first step was opening up.

When I got home, Jace was sitting on the couch, elbows on his knees, and hands tugging in his hair as his head was bowed. When he heard the door shut he whirled around. "Clary, Clary, baby, I'm so sorry." He leapt up, taking me into his arms.

I settled into his arms for a few moments before holding him at arms length. "Jace, hey, it's okay."

He shook his head quickly, and I could see the distress in his eyes. "I treated you like my father treated my step-mother. I felt tempted to _hit you._" He shook his head again, sniffling slightly. He looked as if he'd been trying to hold back tears.

"But you didn't," I said stubbornly. "You're a good man, Jace."

He fell even more distressed. "But what if next time I can't stop myself? What if I become a monster? My father used to be a good man–"

"Before his only love died, I know. But I'm still here Jace. You love me, and I love you, and you're still a good man."

He shook his head before a smile began to spread across his face. He took me in his arms again, and sighed in relief. "I love you so much, Firecracker."

"I love you too. Now, we need to have a talk."

A worried flash went through his eyes before we sat across from each other.

He sat in a chair, and I sat across from him, inhaling deeply. "I'm pregnant."

He worried at his lip for a moment before sighing. "I can't pretend I'm happy at the moment Clary, and I know you know why."

I smiled bitterly. I'd played this scenario over in my head thousands of times. I knew exactly how to reply, which was slightly sad of how expected this moment was going to go.

"I know, Jace. I know. But you're _a good man._ You won't abuse this child, and I expect you'll do the complete opposite. You'll be an amazing father, and at moments where you don't know what to do, I'll help you, because that's what couples do. I can't expect you to be happy now, but you will be happy when the baby comes. I know you will. I'll help you, I promise."

He smiled and when he spoke, his voice was strained. "Come here."

I walked over quietly, and he took me in his arms happily, kissing me for a lifetime.

He finally let me go, running his hands through my hair, and hugging me close to his body.

And when I fell asleep, he brushed his lips across my forehead like always, and laid me down in our bed, cradling me to his chest.

**Whew! That was intense!**

**Yeah, so I couldn't really think of any funny scenarios, and I know every marriage isn't solid ground. So I thought of this, and I know that this could open a whole new door of funnies. **

**So next chapter will be funnies!**

**Bethanie **


	7. BABIES

**Hey! Tell me some female name suggestions! Thanks!**

"Oh sweet baby Jesus," Jace murmured, nearly dropping the phone. He stood up from his office chair, which probably wasn't a smart idea. He felt on the edge of hyperventilating, and standing up just made things worse.

But none the less, he mechanically picked up his feet to move out the door. "Yeah, I'll be at the house in a minute, baby."

He hazardously ran down the halls of the building, shouting to his assistant that he wouldn't be returning for the rest of the week.

Jace felt like he'd ran a marathon by the time he got to his car. He'd eaten one too many of Clary's peanut butter cookies, and gone three hundred days too less of the gym.

He felt as if his fingers had dented the steering wheel by the time he arrived at his house.

Clary was sitting outside, sipping a cup of tea calmly, a sketchbook in her lap. She looked up in surprise whenever the car door slammed shut. She cocked a copper eyebrow, something that took Jace _weeks_ to teach her to do.

"Jace, honey, why do you look so panicked?" she asked, standing up. She rubbing her big belly a few times, cooing at it.

"You said that you were going into labor!" Jace panted. "I got here as soon as I could."

Clary giggled, waddling over to him and pecking his cheek. "You're so cute when you're worried. The contractions aren't bad yet, baby."

He wrapped his arms around his pregnant wife, a baby's width between the two of them. She rested her head against his chest, placing small kisses on his suit.

"Oh," Jace murmured. "Still, we want to get you to the hospital, right?"

She looked up smiling. "Yeah, come on. Call my parents will you?"

JCJCJCJCJCJ

"What the hell do you mean she's going into labor?" Valentine asked, rushing into the hospital.

Jace's head shot up in confusion. "What do _you_ mean?"

"Did she finally get a job?" Jocelyn asked. "And if so, why is that so important that you needed to interrupt our week alone?"

Jace's jaw dropped in shock. "No, no, _she's going into labor._"

Valentine rolled his eyes. "She's not pregnant, Jace."

"How were you guys left out of the memo?" Jace muttered.

"So she is pregnant!" Jocelyn gasped. "You both disappeared off the face of the planet for _months_ and now we find out that she's pregnant? We're her parents, Jonathan!"

"It's a girl!" the nurse came out happily, holding a baby.

Jace's head fell into his hands. "This is a disaster!"

"Well, it's nothing to be disappointed about son," the doctor said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Girls are easier to deal with."

"Can I just go see my wife please?" Jace sighed. "We have to discuss some -" he looked at the Morgensterns with a frown - "Issues."

The nurse looked at him in shock. "You don't want to hold your baby?"

Jace suddenly felt a wave of anxiety crash down upon him. He'd never held a baby before, and in fact, before Clary had gotten pregnant, he'd hated babies. They made him nervous that he would drop the small child.

He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I don't-"

Jocelyn rushed over to the nurse, suddenly cooing at the baby. "I'll hold the baby, yes, I'll hold the little baby."

The nurse smiled, but said softly, "Let's have Daddy hold her first."

Jace scratched the back of his head again, staring at the bundle of pink blankets. "I don't know," he said worriedly.

"Oh come on, son," Valentine said. "It's your kid."

Jace inhaled nervously, walking cautiously over to the nurse. The woman smiled, carefully placing the baby in his arms.

Jace didn't understand how parents called their newborn babies the most adorable thing on the face of the earth. To be honest, she was _ugly_. Her skin was wrinkling, and her head a little squished in. There were still little droplets of wet _stuff_.

"Um," he muttered, looking at the doctors.

The male doctors, Dr. Jones, chuckled. "Yeah, your baby is actually one of the more attractive ones. They'll be ugly for a couple of hours, and then they'll be the most adorable thing on the face of the earth. You're wife is that way, by the way."

Jace wandered down the hall, entering the room where his wife sat. Her hair was misplaced and she had little bags under her eyes, but she was still the most beautiful thing on the face of the planet.

She smiled at him weakly as he entered the room.

"You know," Jace sighed, "You're parents never found out you were pregnant."

Her eyes went wide. "_What?_"

"Oh yeah, they thought you'd gotten a job whenever I said you were going into labor."

She burst into laughter before wincing. "God, I am so sore," she muttered.

"Do want a massage?" Jace murmured, rocking the baby back and forth.

She let out a long yawn. "That would be great, baby."

He leaned down and pecked her forehead. "Okay, I'll be right back." he sauntered back out into the lobby, gently handing the baby over to Jocelyn. "Clary wants a massage," he informed her, and Jocelyn smiled.

"Baby time!" she almost squealed.

Jace was half tempted to roll his eyes before walking back into the hospital room.

She scooted forward, and Jace settled behind her. Clary laid her head down onto his shoulder, letting out a small groan.

"You did great today, baby," he murmured into her hair. She looped her arms looped behind his neck with a satisfied sigh.

"Thanks," she whispered, feeling his hands work magic into her shoulders before trailing down his back.

"I love you so much," he whispered, kissing her neck.

She yawned, her eyes slipping close. She was beginning to remind him of a small cat. "I love you, too."

JCJCJCJCJCJ

Jocelyn looked down on the scene with a small smile on her face. She still had their little girl in her arms.

Valentine wrapped an arm around her waist. "I think we made a good choice," he grinned.

"_Clary_ made a good choice," his wife corrected, rocking the small child back and forth. "You just agreed."

The other couple was lying on the hospital bed, both sleeping.

"I still can't believe we actually managed to trick him," Valentine said with a snort. "And that we got Clary to play along."

Jocelyn giggled. "I know, he told us himself." she leaned down to whisper in her granddaughter's ear. "Grandma and Grandpa are so mischievous."

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

**Before you ask, I did not fall off the face of the planet. **

**Promise. **

**And yes, I purposefully left every detail about the baby a secret - besides the gender - on purpose. It's just so exciting!**

**Any name suggestions?**

**I don't want to use the same ones over again from previous stories - that drives me crazy. **

**Tell me some name suggestions in the reviews!**

**Love you!**

**BTW: there are 16 babies in here (as in words)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

**So, this isn't an update, because I've been supe dupes busy lately, but I do have some news!**

**I'VE STARTED A YOUTUBE CHANNEL!**

**Okay, so it's all tutorials (and a music video my class had to do that I did with my friend). So far, I have two videos uploaded, t-shirt DIYs. They're both from old t-shirts, and ones a cute, new, recycled shirt, and then another is an athletic headband. **

**So, this is good news for you!**

**If you go comment on my channel, I'll send you a sneak peek at my next chapter. I would really like it if you would like and subscribe to me to though. Thanks!**

**Sadly, this only works for actual members of FanFiction, because I have to PM it to you. **

**YOU HAVE TO LEAVE YOUR NAME, UNLESS IT'S THE SAME AS YOUR EMAIL!**

**So, you can look me up under Bethanie Dunn. I'm the first user that pops up. **

**Thanks so much, guys!**

**~B.D**


End file.
